The Kidnapping of Chichi 2
by ChiChi2
Summary: The stranger relieves his name. Vegeta insults him. He gets mad. Everyone is saved except one. Find out why there is gonna be a part 3. Discliamer: I don't own DBZ or any caracters and I'm not making any money off this!


  


"What the heck is he gonna do to her?" Vegeta shouted.

"I donno he might kill her!" Trunks shouted back. "You leave her alone you, you, monster!"

"Shut up kid! He might do the same to you if you don't be quiet!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi screamed

"Father, he's gonna kill her!" Trunks shouted waiting for an answer. "Father? Father?"

Vegeta was just staring into the bright pink cell. Trunks looked at his dad. A little smile appeared on Vegeta's face. 

"Father what the he-," Trunks was cut off by another scream. "Is the matter with you?"

"He's not gonna kill her. He just wants to see us power up and _try_ to blast out. Well, Mr. Ugly, its not gonna work on me!"

Mr. Ugly as Vegeta called turned and faced Vegeta. Vegeta showed not a bit of sacredness. Vegeta just smirked and a few minutes he was asleep. So was Trunks and Chichi. 

_He did really want to scare us. Boy if he were faking in front of Goku he would be dead in one minute. Trunks thought a little and fell asleep._

When Chichi woke up she was in a regular jail cell with three beds. She was in one and the bonk beds across from her laid Trunks on the bottom and Vegeta on the top. The walls were like basement walls. A little window and oh boy a toilet in the middle of the room with no door! She really had to go now. The boys were asleep hey what the heck.

"Oh, Goku, we will never find them!" Bulma chocked and began to cry.

"I have to admit I can't find them either." Goku said.

"Oh what will we do?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, I don't know."

"Here comes Mr. Ugly!" Vegeta shouted.

Everybody ran to their beds and sat down. He opened the doors. This time Chichi stayed awake. He pointed to Vegeta and said in a low low low low scary voice, "You! You insulted me! You must pay for that!" Mr. Ugly shouted in his low scary voice.

"Well, what I said is true. You are ugly and scary looking. Now come on take off you Halloween mask it's been over for five months!" Vegeta shouted.

"My name in Ponto. And that is what _they will call me." Mr. Ugly or Ponto shouted at Vegeta._

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, "They? What the-" Vegeta was cut off when a blast came out of nowhere and hit Vegeta. He fell down in pain. There was smoke everywhere. Chichi went under the covers when the smoke cleared fearing what Vegeta was going to do. After a few minutes nothing happened. Ponto was gone. And Vegeta was lying on the floor gasping for air.

Trunks ran to his dad so did Chichi. Vegeta began to cough up blood. Trunks looked at Chichi in horror. She looked back the same way. Vegetas breathing slowed and slowed until it completely stopped.

"Father!" Trunks began beating on his father's chest and Chichi had another blackout!

"Hey," Goku said excitedly, "I can sense Venetia's Chi, but it's fading." Goku's excited voice changed to a sad voice. Bulma looked up in horror. 

"You don't think he's…" 

"I don't know. I'm gonna go see." Goku put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

Goku appeared in the cell and saw what looked like Trunks killed Chichi and was now trying to kill Vegeta. 

"Er, Trunks, what are you doing?" Goku asked noticing Vegeta in a big pile of blood.

Trunks looked up tears were in his eyes, "T t that MONSTER! He killed my dad!"

"Trunks listen to me, if Vegeta was dead he would be gone wouldn't he?" Goku asked.

"Yea." Trunks face lit up a little.

"He must be _dying so I'll take him to the hospital and come back for you K?"_

"K." Trunks replied.

Goku disappeared. Chichi woke up. They heard Ponto coming. Chichi ran to her bed and got under the covers. He opened the door and asked, "Where is he? He must have died!" His face lit up. "MAWHAHAHAHAHA! I knew I could defeat that weaker personal!" Ponto laughed.

Trunks turned into a Super Sayin and gave Ponto a powerful hit. Ponto fell to the ground holding his bloody nose.

"You are a powerful fighter but not very good at self defense!" Trunks shouted at Ponto.

They began to fight. But, Ponto gave Trunks a good blast and knocked him to the ground. Goku appeared right behind Ponto and gave him a good blow to the head. Ponto fell over. Trunks stood up and brushed him self off. They set a bomb grabbed Chichi and flew away as fast a possible. They heard a BOOM! Fire was chasing them.   
Goku said, "Grab on to me!" and they disappeared and reappeared in the waiting room. Good thing nobody noticed their sudden appearance. Everyone else was there. Bulma was looking hysterical. Chichi went over to comfort her. Trunks went over to get checked up. Half an hour later Trunks came out looking good, but worried. The nurse asked Goku if she could see him. Chichi made him go. The other Z warriors braced themselves cause Trunks said they gave him a shot. They heard a yell and jumped up and ran. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Get that away from me! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Goku shouted.

"Relax," the nurse said, "Its to make you relax and help the pain go away."

All the sudden Piccolo burst through the door followed by the others. "Allow us to help madam." Piccolo said. They each grabbed a body part and held tightly. The nurse shrugged and gave him the shot.

"AHHHHHHH, OUCHHH OUCH STOP CHICHI, HELP ME! OUCH, OUCH!!!!!!!!!!"

It was over and they returned to the waiting room.

Two hours later a nurse wearing operating stuff came out and walked towards them. Trunks squeezed his hands together Bulma did the same.

The nurse said, "Whose her for Vegeta?" The woman raised an eyebrow as a whole bunch of people raised their hands. Her expression saddened. _The guy had so many friends. She thought._

"I'm sorry we tried everything." Bulma began to cry, Chichi fainted, Trunks thought evil thoughts, everybody else looked down at the ground in disbelief.

To be continued

Here comes part 3! Woooohooo!!! 


End file.
